Damon D. Draco
|kanji= デイモンD.ドラコ |romanji= Deimon D. Dorako |race= Human |birthdate= X773, May 5th (Child's Day) |age= 11(Pre time-skip) 18(Post time-skip) 19(During Breakdown) |gender= Male |height= 130 cm (Pre time-skip) 180 cm (Post time-skip) |weight= 45kg (Pre time-skip) 85kg (Post time-skip) |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= Own laugh: "Kehehehehehe" Eating so much food |affiliation= Winged Guardians Twisted Hawk Guild Magic Council |previous affiliation= Crimson World |occupation= S-Class Mage Independent Mage Winged Guardian |previous occupation= Prisoner |team= Red Hawk |partner= Reggie |base of operations= Twisted Hawk Caravan Twisted Hawk Ship |relatives= Reggie(Exceed) Ayase Shurui(Adoptive Cousin) Dante D. Draco(Father) Robin Amethyst(Mother) Belenus Adroushan(Adoptive Brother) Dracule Ivandish(Adoptive Brother) Honorium(Foster Father) |alias= Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshu no Ryu) D. Damon (D.デイモン D. Deimon) |magic= Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force }} Damon D. Draco (デイモンD.ドラコ Deimon D. Dorako) also know as "D. Damon" is a Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer who was trained by Honorium who taught him how to read, talk and to fight and a former prisoner of the Crimson World Prison being released by his father. He's the son of the High ranked magic council member Dante D. Draco and the grandson of Shan D. Draco, the foster son of Honorium and the adoptive brother of Belenus Adroushan and Dracule Ivandish. His dream is to become the most powerful dragon slayer. He believes that a real mage doesn't only relie on his magics, but in his hearth and will. He's the first member of the elite members of the Magic Council forces, as one of the top five. He has a continental reputation as being one of the most dangerous mages in fiore(In confusion way). He's very popular due to his trademark, a "Straw Hat". He's later show to be one of the Winged Guardians, being the most dangerous. Appearance He has black hair and black eyes, tan skin. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Damon also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye. Appearing to be scrawny under his shirt, he has a very muscular body. Damon may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island, but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after leaving the island. In casual occasiations he wears an black suit, with an little cape, and a red bowtie. Althrough his robes isn't make for fire resist, they don't burn, only damaged by battle, resting only a short. Before the Timeskip He has the same outfit in most of the occasiations, being a red shirt with blue shorts and sandals. His robes only changed on certain occasiations as when the council goes to important parties and some of the members need to go despite he always eat all food. And when travelling to different climates islands where he have to change on only shorts to a coat with cap, earmuffs, gloves and big boots in cold islands. After the Timeskip Now Damon wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons , with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thickers, and his chest also having more definition.. At parties he wears black suits, while travelling to hot islands, he sometimes becomes near naked, while in cold islands, he wears five coats and the rest. Equipment Dark Flaming Blade: This sword has a rather similar look to a cutlass. However unlike a cutlass, the blade is straight. When pulled out of the stealth, it is ignited with flames. This weapon is temporaly as Damon was without magic in the Sealed Island, and had to battle with it. Status These are the estimate of Damon's abilities, and do not match up with his full potential after employing specific magics like Shadow Drive, or Dragon Force. His special atribute is Resistance refering to his great will. Quote -''I'm excited!''-Damon signature phrase -''Are u saying...that u killed that innocent girl....just for fun?! I bet u have seven lifes, cuz I'm not gonna forget u! She would has grown and turned unto a beautiful woman, she would lived enough to see what the world is, but U destroyed her chances, I might have to destroy yours too''-Damon angry Trivia *He based off of Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece Series. *Althrough he's a Shadow Dragon Slayer, his shadow dragon slayer magic is slighty different from Rogue's one. *He was born in October 12th, the child's day. *Damon 1st battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IDXz9E5efc Take It Out On Me ''from '''Bullet For My Valentine.'] *Damon 2nd battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IEX7U-Ht2U Heavenly ''from '''Evil.'] *Damon 3rd battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DmDqPN0pA4 Breakdown from Random Hero.] *According to the author: **Damon's hobby is eating and training. **Damon's favourite food is Lasagna, having no dislike with food. **Damon wishes to fight some fellows Dragon Slayers as well as God Slayers. **Damon's favourite phrase is "Take all of your anger on Me"(私であなたの怒りをすべてとる Watashi de anata no ikari o subete toru) being a reference to his first battle theme. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Articles in process Category:Lost Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:Participant at Galley Category:Wandering Mage Category:User-based Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Winged Guardians